Order of the Phoenix
The Order of the Phoenix is a group created and maintained by some of the greatest magical minds. In the books, the Order was established by Albus Dumbledore to combat against the growing thread of the Death Eaters. In PW Cannon, the Death Eaters died out with Lord Voldemort, and in our world, the citizens are threatened by a newer rising power - Cadena. Members of the original Order of the Phoenix, Dennis Creevey and Susan Bones, sought out those with like minds and morals - witches and wizards who weren't afraid to give everything they had to put a stop Cadena. And with their hope, PW's Order of the Phoenix began. What Potter's World Members need to know about the Order In Character Knowledge: In character, it is not known that the Order of the Phoenix is active by the public. Until you are told In Character by an Order member (whom must record that they revealed this in the Order/Cadena Plot War Room) that the Order is active your character must remain ignorant. 1. Much more than just "good." Members of the Order of the Phoenix may not be clearly good however, they are prepared to make sacrifices for the greater good, to operate against the current government (if it is corrupt) and perhaps doing 'evil' things in order to achieve a righteous end. This means that being a member of the Order of the Phoenix does not mean you must be as good and noble as Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter. You can be as shrewd as Mundungus Fletcher and as twisted and jealous as Severus Snape but you must believe in the Order's cause. 2. The Order's Cause. The Order believes in doing what is right for the good of all. They believe in the dignity and safety of others, and they will only put that in jeopardy if it is to achieve a better result. The Order is not against one group in particular but any group that acts like terrorists or any individuals who follow the dark arts. Their focus at present is thwarting the notorious Chapter of Cadena. 3. Leadership. The Order of the Phoenix is a democracy but any successful organisation needs a figure head. This person will know all that there is to be known about the Order and is also entrusted with the location of the current headquarters. This person has the last say in all activities; they often know things that your character doesn't and are aware of things that has not crossed your character's mind. Nevertheless, all contributions are valued in the Order. Currently, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix is Maddy Potter. 4. Your Role in the Order. Your role in the Order of the Phoenix can mean anything from attack to sabotage. There is no clear job description, but you might ask yourself what exactly is your character prepared to do for the Order? To what lengths will they go to squash evil? Remember, the line between good and bad, right and wrong is always blurred. 5. The History of the Order of the Phoenix. '''Like a phoenix, the Order has never really died. The Order of the Phoenix IS known to exist by the general public but they do not know that the Order is active. It is a secret society, originally founded in 1970 by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his following of Death Eaters. The Order was disbanded at the end of the First Wizarding War in 1981. They stayed this way until 1995, when Harry Potter informed Dumbledore of Lord Voldemort's return. The Order reconvened and took part in the Second Wizarding War; disbanding again in 1998 when the Final Battle of Hogwarts ended. Nine years after the reconstruction of Howarts, Dennis Creevey emerged from the shadows that had consumed him since the death of his brother during the Second Wizarding War. With a new organization - the Chapter of Cadena - slowly gaining power, Dennis began to once more build the Order of the Phoenix to oppose this group. 6. '''The Phoenix Feather. The symbol of the Order of the Phoenix is the phoenix feather which signifies hope, rebirth and healing. Every Order member has a muggle made tattoo place on any part of their body (nothing racy please.) This feather is charmed like a protean charm. The bearer of the mark can write up to 20 words onto the feather with an inkless quill which will send the message to everyone else bearing the feather. A member knows a messege is being received when their feather warms up. It is not visible at most times but due to the nature of the charm it will become visible when the member is casting a spell. Leaders of the Order of the Phoenix This section deals with only those who have lead the Order during the Potter's World timeline. *'Susan Bones' (PW Year 5-14) *'Dennis Creevey' (PW Year 14-18) *'Maddy Potter' (PW Year 18-Current) Susan Bones ] Susan Bones was a classmate of Harry Potter's and fought alongside of him in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Losing her Aunt during Voldemort's reign of terror made Susan a vehement support of the morals and ideals shared by the Order. Susan had enjoyed life after Voldemort's downfall, and had retired after a long life. But when Cadena began to rise in power, she made her presence known and returned to the center of London to reestablish the Order of the Phoenix. The original members of the 3rd rising of the Order of the Phoenix were fresh from school, though already battle-worn; and they looked to Susan in their inexperience for guidance. Loved by all members, Susan helped build a strong resistance group that she guided until the second Attack on Hogsmeade, in PW Year 14. Susan was killed instantly, but one of the bombs set up to kill the Minister. Dennis Creevey Devastated by the loss of Susan, Dennis was forced to step up to the plate as the Leader of the Order. He, like his friend, had lost a loved one during the Second War. In this instance, it was his brother, Colin, and while Dennis learned to move on, he never really got over the loss. It shaped his actions in the future, and was the driving force behind his support of Susan and the Order. Dennis stepped into Susan's shoes and firmly took control of the group. It was during PW Year 18 that two Order members apprehended a member of Cadena and held her hostage, seeking advice from Dennis after the fact. When Cadena arrived to rescue their own, Katrina Ryan, a battle breaks out; pitting the groups against each other. Dennis was killed in the wand fire. Maddy Potter Maddy (Emmerson) Potter joined the Order as a fresh faced graduate of Hogwarts, though she had already begun to strengthen ties with the group while still a student. After surviving the Hogsmeade Massacre, Maddy threw herself into the causes she believed in; including her studies and a physical regime. Graduating from the first class of the newly re-opened school, Maddy instantly applied for, and was accepted into the Auror training program at the Ministry. Steadily, and quickly, she rose through the ranks and was promoted to Head Auror after only a few short years. Her life to date has been dedicated to bringing an end of Cadena. Maddy refuses to stop until her goal has been accomplished.